Eating CD For Lunch
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Jihoon, senior kelas tiga, menemukan adik kelas seorang makhluk berisik asal Jeju yang bernyanyi seperti rekaman CD dan menyukainya, semudah itu, tapi kadang manusia suka mempersulit segala sesuatunya. 17's JH/SK


Eating CD For Lunch

Cast: SEVENTEEN Woozi & Seungkwan

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/Romance

* * *

Jihoon adalah anak kelas tiga yang pediam, dia sama tenangnya dengan keadaan kelasnya saat ini. Empatpuluh lima menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai, artinya belum ada siapa siapa di kelasnya. Biasanya manusia manusia berisik baru bermunculan di menit ke-sepuluh sampai kelima sebelum pelajaran di mulai. Dan Jihoon menyenangi ketenangan ini, dia bisa melakukan hal hal yang dia inginkan tanpa diganggu, kalau mau menggeser tempat duduk dan membuat video dance cover 'Trespass' pun juga bisa, tapi Jihoon lebih sering memetik gitarnya, menyanyikan lagu lagu kerena yang jarang yang tahu. Seperti 'Ahh Oop!', itu lagu yang keren, atau lagu yang memang lagu band seperti 'I Feel You'.

Makanya itu, Jihoon bingung kenapa Kwon Soonyoung a.k.a makhluk paling berisik di alam semesta sudah datang pagi pagi begini. Jihoon melirik jam dinding kelasnya, empatpuluh menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai, terlalu pagi untuk Soonyoung.

"Hei, Jihoon, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku tampan, santai sedikit lah." Kata Soonyoung.

Serius, Jihoon tidak akan bicara pada orang tidak penting yang bukan temannya, tapi sayangnya Kwon Soonyoung yang tidak penting ini adalah temannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Jihoon. Dia tidak suka Soonyoung disini sepagi ini, selamat tinggal ketenangan yang menyenangkan.

"Ini, kan kelasku juga."

Demi Neptunus, Jihoon tahu, "Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" tanya Jihoon lagi, mengingat Soonyoung tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya dia tanyakan.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan Jihoon yang tidak jelas.

Soonyoung yang mengaku tampan tadi berkedip di depan muka Jihoon, sampai Jihoon heran apa lagi yang mau dilakukan anak ini.

"Aku mimpi tentang hantu." katanya dimanis-maniskan.

Jihoon serius jijik mendengarnya, dia mengangkat gitarnya seperti menghunuskan pedang saja, "Kau sudah pernah kuhajar belum?"

"A-ampun, Jihoonie!"

Jihoon mulai mengejar Soonyoung yang lari ketempat duduknya sendiri. Tempat duduk Soonyoung ada di baris dekat pintu kelas, sementara tempat duduk Jihoon ada di baris kedua dekat jendela, di tengah kelas, katakanlah itu baris ketiga.

"Kupikir aku akan mengampuni pengganggu sepertimu, Kwon!? Kau menganggu pekerjaanku, tahu!?"

"Maafkan aku, Jihoonie. Jihoon kan tampan, keren, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, Jihoonie pasti memaafkanku, kan?"

Jihoon menghela napas, akhirnya menurunkan gitarnya, "Diam kau disitu, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Jih-"

"Dan jangan panggil aku Jihoonie lagi."

"Tidak, tidak, aku cuma mau tanya kau sedang mengerjakan apa? Kau sudah selesai dengan lagu yang terinspirasi dari nenekmu itu, kan?"

Jihoon malas, memangnya Soonyoung harus sekali tahu apa yang dia kerjakan? Pertanyaan yang Soonyoung tanyakan tadi itu sangat tidak penting menurut Jihoon.

"Mau tahu saja kau." jawab Jihoon, dia kembali duduk di mejanya.

Kwon Soonyoung tidak pergi dari tempat duduknya mungkin dia takut dihajar Jihoon, dia tetap disitu tapi dia bertanya, "Ayolah, Jihoon, aku penasaran."

Jihoon diam saja.

Soonyoung bertanya lagi, "Ini kan masih awal tahun, kenapa kau sudah sibuk lagi?"

"Aku tidak sibuk, Kwon Soonyoung, aku cuma mencari lagu lagu bagus dari tahun lalu."

"Lagu bagus?"

"Ya, masalah?"

"T-tidak." Kata Soonyoung, "Ingat lagu yang hit banget diantara anak cowok?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" lagu apa, Jihoon tidak ada bayangan.

Soonyoung mendekati meja Jihoon, "Wiggle Wiggle." katanya.

Dia terlihat akan menari, tapi Jihoon keburu mengangkat tinjunya, "Kuhajar kau kalau sampai melakukan itu."

Soonyoung cuma memberikan cengirannya.

"Kalau tidak mau yang seksi, ada Glass Bead." kata Soonyoung, kemudian dia mulai menyanyi dan Jihoon menutup mulutnya dengan bukunya.

"Memangnya kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Apa!? Kau mau aku cover I Can Sing sebagai bukti!?"

Demi Neptunus! Kwon Soonyoung berisik sekali!

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu diam, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung cemberut, "Iya, iya, aku tahu kau anak emas padus, semua orang tahu itu, semua orang tahu Jihoon yang bersuara merdu dan jago main alat musik apapun."

"Berisik, Soonyoung, kau berlebihan."

* * *

"Kau masih mau datang ke latihan padus lagi?" Soonyoung menanyai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng, walaupun dia yang bertanggung jawab pada nada rendah di padus dua tahun terakhir, dia lebih memilih fokus ke universitas.

"Fokus ke universitas, ya?" tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Sementara Jihoon, dia cuma mendengarkan pembicaraan dua temannya ini. Lebih tepatnya cuma Soonyoung yang bicara.

"Kau masih mau datang ke latihan padus, Jihoon?" akhirnya Soonyoung menanyainya.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya." jawab Jihoon.

"Kalau iya berarti kau satu satunya anak kelas tiga yang masih di padus."

Hah? Memangnya Soonyoung sudah menanyai semua anak kelas tiga yang ikut padus, "Tahu darimana?"

"Aku, kan sudah menanyai semuanya, dari Myungeun sampai kau."

Myungeun? Oh, Myungeun dari 3-1, "Oh."

"Tapi tahun ini kita masih bisa menonton tes masuknya, kan?" tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sama sama menoleh padanya,

"Boleh saja, kan?" kata Jihoon.

"Kau mau cari pacar, ya?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Apa? Yang benar saja?" Wonwoo cepat cepat menyanggahnya.

"Ya, bagus." kata Jihoon, "Kau lebih baik urus si adik kelas kurang ajar itu, siapa namanya?"

"Kim-Siapa itu?" Soonyoung ikut ikutan.

"Kim Min-siapa itu?"

"Kim Minseok?"

"Itu member EXO, bodoh." Jihoon tertawa.

Sementara Wonwoo malu, "Diamlah kalian."

* * *

"Jadi, kau ikut aku tidak?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kemana?" Jihoon balik bertanya, belum apa apa Soonyoung sudah menanyainya pertanyaan tidak jelas, apa coba maksudnya, mengganggu acaranya meng-cover 'I'm Bad'-nya Nu'est saja.

"Kau ikut nonton tes masuk padus tidak?"

Oh, soal itu.

"Tidak usah lah, untuk apa?"

"Ayolah." pinta Soonyoung.

Dan bagaimanapun Jihoon menolak, Soonyoung pasti akan bisa menyeretnya ke ruang paduan suara.

Mereka masuk pelan pelan, lalu berdiri rapat dengan dinding seperti semua orang yang lain. Kebanyakan anak padus juga yang Jihoon jelas kenal, tapi ada juga anak anak yang bukan anak padus.

Memang, tes masuk padus bisa ditonton, pelatih mereka sekaligus menilai kesiapan tampil di publik supaya tidak terlalu gugup kalau ikut kompetisi.

Soonyoung berbisik bisik dengan adik kelas di sebelahnya, sementara Jihoon diam saja.

Jihoon memeperhatikan anak kelas satu yang berdiri di depannya, di tengah ruangan itu di hadapan pelatih padus.

"Kau siap?"

"Aku tegang, Saem."

Pelatih mereka tertawa, "Kau lucu, ya."

Jihoon merasa sepertinya dia sudah tertinggal bagian perkenalan diri anak itu. Apa lagi saat anak itu mulai bernyanyi, Jihoon paham sekali dia ketinggalan bagian perkenalan dirinya.

Anak itu menyanyikan lagu K Will, yang mananya Jihoon lupa tapi Jihoon ingat sekali lagu itu.

Dan anak itu benar benar itu benar benar membuat Jihoon bergerak, bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, menggerakan kepala mengikuti naik turunnya nada. Sepertinya anak itu sudah sering menyanyikan lagu ini, dia seperti sudah tahu di bagian mana saja dia bisa membuat Jihoon terbawa, dan dia berhasil membawa sampai ke sekitar pertangahan lagu.

Lalu Jihoon merengut, dia menyayangkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sayang sekali. Napas, di beberapa bagian napasnya kurang panjang, biasanya kekurangan kecil tidak akan Jihoon pikirkan, kesalahan itu manusiawi, tapi napas anak ini juga cara mengambil napas yang agak terburu buru benar benar membuatnya gatal.

Walaupun setelah itu anak itu membayarnya dengan improvisasi yang manis, sambil tersenyum malu, sadar dia buat salah.

Walaupun jadinya nada tingginya agak goyang, tapi secara keseluruhan dia stabil.

Apalagi nada nada tingginya di akhir lagu yang nyaris tanpa cacat, hanya ada satu yang kurang sedikit, itu bisa dilatih lagi.

Menurut Jihoon dia menyebalkan, membuat kesalahan tapi langsung menutupnya dengan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Jihoon tersenyum lagi. Terutama caranya mengambil napas di bagian akhir lagu, itu benar benar membuat Jihoon mengambil napas juga.

Dan caranya menutup lagu, Jihoon ingin mendengarnya lagi. Di bagian ini suaranya terdengar seperti dia memutar CD yang disimpan di tenggorokannya, seperti dia tadi makan siang dengan CD sebelum tes ini.

"Terimakasih." katanya.

Pelatih mereka mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah."

* * *

Jihoon agak kesal, karena pelatih mereka tidak menyebutkan nama anak itu lagi sampai akhir, itu membuat Jihoon tidak tahu siapa nama anak itu dan akhirnya penasaran sampai berhari-hari.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Bagus." jawab Jihoon sekenanya, karena memang ada yang bagus ada juga yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Katamu siapa yang akan masuk padus?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Mana kutahu, Soonyoung."

"Ayo, tebak tebakan saja."

Oh, Neptunus,

"Tidak minat."

"Ayolah, Jihoon."

Jihoon diam dan pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung, tapi dia tiba tiba berpikir tidak ada salahnya dia menanyakannya pada Soonyoung.

"Hei, Soonyoung, kau kenal anak yang kemarin menyanyikan lagu K Will, tidak?"

"Di tes kemarin lusa?"

"Iya lah, masa di pemakaman ikan piaraanku?"

"Oh, tidak." jawab Soonyoung, "Kau penasaran dengan anak itu, ya? Apa menurutmu anak itu bakal masuk?"

"Tidak tahu, Kwon Soonyoung."

* * *

Soonyoung tidak membantu, demi Neptunus dia tidak membantu, Jihoon jadi harus bekerja sendiri.

Jihoon jadi berkeliling karena ketidaktahuan Soonyoung dan juga keingintahuannya. Di jam istirahat dimana dia biasa ada di kelasnya saja, sekarang dia malah berputar putar, kadang ke lapangan, lalu ke kantin, lalu ke perpustakaan, pokoknya sesering mungkin melewati koridor anak kelas satu, lalu ke kantin lagi.

Mungkin sekitar seminggu dari tes masuk padus, Jihoon duduk sendiri di kantin, matanya mengikuti orang orang yang diyakini anak kelas satu. Sampai Soonyoung tiba tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau kuat duduk di tempat berisik begini?" tanya Soonyoung, mungkin maksudnya perhatian tapi kata katanya seperti meremehkan Jihoon.

"Kau lebih berisik daripada kantin di jam istirahat, Kwon."

Soonyoung terlihat tidak ingin membahas soal itu, soal hal tidak penting tentang mana yang lebih berisik antara Soonyoung atau kantin.

"Kau sedang mencari anak yang nyanyi lagu K Will itu ya?" tanya Soonyoung.

Demi Muses yang sembilan, "Memangnya itu urusanmu?" Jihoon balik bertanya, kenapa Kwon Soonyoung ini selalu ingin tahu urusannya, dia kan bukan bapak Jihoon, apalagi ibunya.

"Sudah, sudah, sana pergi, Soonyoung." usir Jihoon.

Dan Soonyoubg entah kenapa menurutinya, itu aneh tapi menyenangkan. Mungkin saja Soonyoung akhirnya punya urusan yang lebih penting dari ingin tahu semua urusan Jihoon, mungkin dia punya masalah dengan pacarnya, atau mungkin dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri jadi harus banyak belajar. Soonyoung mungkin saja akan kuliah di Jepang, jadi sampai jumpa makhluk berisik.

Saat Jihoon menikmati kepergian Soonyoung itulah, ada dua lagi makhluk berisik yang muncul di sebelahnya.

"Meyou manis, kan?"

"Indeed, Boo. Tapi rasanya aku lebih suka Body Language."

Mereke menyanyikan Body Language dari San E dan mulai tertawa.

"Otakmu itu, Choi!"

Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Oh, iya, kapan hasilnya keluar?"

"Tes yang kemarin? Katanya sih minggu ini."

"Hm, begitu. Kau yakin masuk?"

"Entah. Menurutmu?"

"You'll pass, i think. Gurunya juga kelihatan menyukaimu."

"Oh, ya?"

"Dia bilang kau manis, Boo."

"Kau parah, Choi."

Mereka entah kenapa tertawa lagi. Jihoon yang tidak ingin mendengarkan mereka malah jadi mendengarkan karena mereka yang kelewat berisik.

"Coba nyanyika lagu itu lagi."

"Hah? You Dont Know Love?"

"Yes."

"Baik."

Dan Jihoon mendengarnya bernyanyi dengan suara yang amat familiar. tapi lebih stabil, lebih seperti CD, mungkin karena posisi Jihoon yang lebih dekat atau mungkin karena anak itu tidak tegang saat ini.

Jihoon akhirnya menoleh untuk betul betul melihat dua orang yang mungkin sama berisiknya dengan Soonyoung itu. Suara ini, lagu ini, anak ini adalah anak di tes padus itu, itu pasti.

Nametag-nya; Boo Seungkwan.

Boo Seungkwan, ingat Boo Seungkwan.

Anak bernama Seungkwan itu bernyanyi sampai reff, sebelum sengaja sekali bernyanyi dengan tidak baik.

Jihoon kesal mendengarnya, kalau saja dia teman Seungkwan, dia pasti sudah menjewernya.

* * *

Salah satu hal yang Jihoon benci adalah melihat mading. Jelas sekali kenapanya. Dia pendek dan dia benci itu.

Tapi kali ini dia tetap memaksakan melihat mading, dia ingin tahu apa Boo Seungkwan masuk padus.

Pelatih padus bilang kalau daftar yang sekarang tertempel di mading itu disusun secara acak, tapi Jihoon tahu sekali daftar itu disusun sesuai dengan nilai.

Dan Boo Seungkwan ada di urutan pertama.

Karena itulah, walaupun Jihoon sudah kelas tiga dan harus fokus pada ujian, universitas, dan cita cita, tapi dia masih tetap muncul di ruang paduan suara, hari Jum'at sepulang sekolah sesuai dengan jadwal latihan.

Jihoon tidak terlihat mencolok, dia terlihat sama seperti anak kelas satu karena suatu alasan yang jelas yang membuatnya terus terlihat seperti anak SMP. Dia pendek dan dia benci itu.

Makanya pelatih mereka tidak sadar Jihoon ada di ruangan itu sampai dia mulai mengabsen.

"Kau ada disini? Bukannya kau harus ikut tambahan, Jihoon?"

Jihoon langsung saja menjawab, "Tambahanku hari Kamis, Hyerin Saem."

Dan karena itu, tentu saja semua anak kelas satu kaget melihat Jihoon. Mereka tidak menyangka Jihoon adalah anak kelas tiga.

Kalau anak kelas dua macam Seokmin dan seangkatan sudah biasa sekali melihat Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu sebagai senior dari semuanya kau kutunjuk jadi asistenku, paham?" kata Hyerin.

"Paham, Saem."

"Untuk itu tugas pertamamu adalah menyanyikan mars sekolah."

Jihoon bernyanyi saja, tidak memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat suaranya menjadi menyenangkan untuk didengar, dia cuma memberikan contoh mars sekolahnya yang up-beat, ketukan dua perdua dan penuh semangat.

Matanya mencari muka yang dia kenal, ada Seokmin dan angkatannya di sisi kirinya, berarti adik kelas ada di sisi kirinya. Dan dia menemukan Boo Seungkwan, menatap dengan serius dan tertarik, sepertinya Seungkwan juga menemukan apa yang asyik dari mars ini. Disini Jihoon merasa hebat, merasa dia bisa menyampaikan hal yang menyenangkan ke telinga semua orang, dia merasa senang dan seratus kali lebih senang dari biasanya.

* * *

Selama beberapa pertemuan setelahnya Jihoon jadi banyak melatih anak anak lain, Seungkwan sudah hebat jadi Hyerin sendiri yang melatihnya. Padahal Jihoon juga ingin mendengar Seungkwan berkali kali menyanyikan bagian lagu yang sama di depan telinganya.

"Jihoon, coba kau dengar Seungkwan."

Jihoon akhirnya tersenyum. Tidak terlihat tersenyum, tapi tersenyum.

Hyerin memposisikan Seungkwan di depan Jihoon di pojok ruangan dengan Jihoon yang bertumpu pada meja bersama sebuah catatan di tangan, mungkin saja dia butuh mencatat.

Seungkwan bernyanyi. Dan Jihoon mendengarkan suara seperti CD itu terus menerus membuatnya ingin terus mendengarnya.

Stabil dan adiktif.

Mungkin berlebihan kalau memakai kata adiktif, tapi Jihoon tidak pernah bosan mendengar Seungkwan bernyanyi walaupun dia sudah berpuluh puluh kali mendengarnya gagal mencapai beberapa nada.

Termasuk kali ini. Nada tinggi yang panjang, Jihoon menyimpulkan masalahnya napas, tapi mungkin Seungkwan memang tidak sampai ke nada itu. Tapi Seungkwan kan bukan Jeon Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang kelewat rendah, harusnya dia bisa sampai kesana.

"Napasmu kurang panjang, kau kurang relaks." kata Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku."

Hyerin menggeleng, "Tidak usah minta maaf, lebih baik kau banyak berenang, itu bagus untuk pernapasan. Iya kan, Jihoon?"

"Iya, Saem."

Hyerin bercerita lagi, "Jihoon juga dulu masalahnya napas, sudah begitu suaranya tipis jadi kadang terdengar hilang, tapi dia jadi lebih stabil setelah banyak berenang."

Muka Seungkwan terlihat cerah saat mereka membahas tentang berenang, "Aku ingin sekali berenang, tapi aku tidak tahu di Seoul tempat yang bagus untuk berenang dimana."

"Oh, iya. Kau baru pindah dari Jeju, kan? Pantas saja. Ya sudah, tanya Jihoon saja nanti."

Seungkwan menatap Jihoon dengan berbinar, penuh harap, dan Jihoon merasa lucu melihat muka itu.

* * *

Di suatu hari Sabtu yang damai di rumah, Jihoon mengacak tasnya.

"Sial, dimana aku menyimpannya!?"

Dia membongkar mejanya tapi tidak juga menemukan buku matematikanya.

"Jihoon, temanmu datang!" seru ibunya.

"Kalau itu Soonyoung suruh pulang saja!"

"Bukan Soonyoung, nak!"

"Kalau Junhui atau Wonwoo suruh masuk saja, Eomma!"

"Bukan, Jihoon. Dasar kau ini, turun dan lihat siapa yang datang!"

"Memangnya siapa yang datang!?"

"Boo Seungkwan, dia membawa buku matematikamu!"

Seungkwan? Matematika? Buku matematika Jihoon pasti tertinggal di ruang padus!

"Pagi, Seonbae. Ini bukumu, kemarin tertinggal."

Jihoon menerima buku yang Seungkwan sodorkan, "Terimakasih."

"Sama sama, tidak ada yang berani mengantarkannya kecuali aku, aku pikir Seonbae pasti memerlukannya."

Iya, terserah Seungkwan saja, "Iya, terimakasih."

Mereka terdiam, Jihoon memang tidak bisa diajak basa basi.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pulang, ya."

"Seungkwan, tunggu. Kau mau tahu dimana aku sering berenang?"

"Mau!"

Seungkwan senang, tentu saja, dia benar benar penasaran dimana dia bisa bertemu air ber-kaporit. Dan itu terlihat jelas, ya, Seungkwan memang bukan bukan anak gengsian yang menutupi apa yang dirasakannya.

Jihoon menarik tangan Seungkwan ke dalam rumah, melewati ruang tamu menuju dapur, lalu Jihoon membuka sebuah pintu geser yang membawa mereka ke taman belakang. Mereka berjalan di jalanan aspal yang menanjak, di depan mereka ada garasi dengan VW kodok kuning diparkir. Jihoon menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Kolam renang pribadi, keren kan?"

"Oh! Ya Tuhan! Seonbae! Aku boleh berenang disini!? Sekarang!?"

"Memangnya kau bawa baju ganti?"

"Aku bisa pakai pakaian dalam."

Jihoon tertawa dengan tawanya yang tidak seperti tertawa, "Jangan konyol, pakai celana renangku."

Jihoon naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya yang menghadap kolam renang, di kamarnya Jihoon bisa melihat Seungkwan duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di pinggir kolam. Kalau sendirian begitu Seungkwan jadi terlihat tenang, berbeda sekali dengan Boo Seungkwan yang berisik di padus dan di depan temannya yang kalau tidak salah bernama Hansol.

* * *

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Jihoon. Dia sudah masuk ke air setengah badan saat Seungkwan baru mencoba air kolam dengan kaki telanjangnya.

"Aku tanya dari Wen Junhui Seonbae."

"Oh."

Seungkwan terlihat takut takut di pinggir kolam dan Jihoon jadi ingin menarik kakinya.

"Masuk saja, Boo Seungkwan. Yang paling dalam cuma 1,7 meter, jangan takut tenggelam."

"Aku berdebar, serius."

Jihoon tertawa lagi, "Untuk apa berdebar?"

Dia menarik kaki Seungkwan masuk ke air, dan tetap memegangi Seungkwan kalau kalau dia tenggelam.

"Kau mau membunuhku!? Oh! Ya Tuhan!" Seungkwan mengusap mukanya yang basah, dan Jihoon cuma tertawa.

"Kau membuat dadaku sakit, Seonbae."

"Hyung saja."

"Baik, Hyung, Jihoon Hyung. Kau membuat dadaku sakit."

Jihoon tertawa, masih dengan tawanya yang tidak seperti tertawa. Memangnya Jihoon punya gaya tertawa lain, ya?

"Kau jarang berenang ya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berenang di Seoul, kalau di Jeju sering."

"Jago?"

"Lumayan."

"Kuat tahan napas berapa lama?"

Seungkwan diam mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon yang terakhir.

"Tidak pernah kuhitung."

Jihoon tersenyum, "Mau coba 30 hitungan di dalam air?"

"Imbalannya apa?"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, aku mulai."

1, 2, 3, Seungkwan masuk ke dalam air. Jihoon menungguinya sambil menghitung keras keras.

29, 30.

Seungkwan naik ke permukaan, menarik napas sekuat kuatnya, "Aku tidak kuat lagi, Hyung."

Jihoon berdecak. 30 bukankah waktu yang cukup lama? Harusnya napas Seungkwan kuat, tapi sepertibya anak itu mudah dikalahkan rasa gugupnya.

"Itu kau bisa, Seungkwan." kata Jihoon, terdengar seperti memuji Seungkwan walaupun dia tidak bilang begitu, "Jangan nervous, Seungkwan. Kuingatkan, suaramu itu bagus. Like, you're eating CD for lunch, get it?"

Itu baru memuji, tapi muka bingung Seungkwan cukup untuk menunjukan kalau dia tidak mengerti. Kalau begitu untuk apa tadi Jihoon susah susah memujinya.

"Itu semacam kiasan yang kudapat dari Seonbae-ku tahun lalu. Artinya, suaramu sangat bagus sampai terdengar seperti rekaman, seperti memutar CD yang kau telan saat kau bernyanyi."

* * *

Dan mungkin karena Seungkwan sudah tidak nervous, atau mungkin karena dia sedang serius, atau mungkin juga karena dia sudah sering berenang dengan Jihoon, hari ini Hyerin memuji Seungkwan.

"Kedengarannya napasmu tambah panjang, Seungkwan. Kau sering berenang, ya?"

Seungkwan senyum senyum, "Aku sering berenang dengan Hyung."

Jihoon tersenyum, tentu saja Hyung yang dimaksud Seungkwan adalah Jihoon Hyung.

* * *

"Hyung!" Seungkwan melompat ke ranjang Jihoon saat Jihoon sedang menyebar kertas kertas ulangannya di kasur.

"Kau membuatnya berantakan, Seungkwan!"

Seungkwan cuma tertawa, dia puas melihat Jihoon kesal dan dengan cepat merapikan kertas kertas ulangannya.

"Akan kutenggelamkan kau kalau mengangguku lagi." ancam Jihoon, bercanda, semua orang tahu Jihoon bercanda.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang ingin berenang. Badanku pegal kalau tidak berenang." kata Seungkwan.

Ya, baiklah, Jihoon cuma bisa menuruti Seungkwan apalagi saat anak itu berlari menuruni tangga cuma pakai celana renang. Kelihatannya Seungkwan sudah menganggap rumah Jihoon seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Seungkwan berlari dan melakukan lompatan yang katanya lompat-bola-meriam ke kolam renang, dia berteriak; "Lompat Bola Meriam!" dan membuat air menciprat ke luar kolam dan mengenai Jihoon.

"Kau membuatku basah, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan tertawa, "Kalau tidak basah bukan berenang namanya, Hyung."

Dan seperti balas dendam, Seungkwan menarik kaki Jihoon sampai Jihoon tercebur ke kolam.

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah!?"

Seungkwan tertawa, akhirnya dia bisa balas dendam pada Jihoon yang waktu itu langsung menarik kakinya sampai dia tercebur ke air.

Jihoon cuma bisa tersenyum saja saat ingat Seungkwan sedang membalasnya. Memangnya dia bisa apa lagi?

Ada semacam ritual yang selalu Seungkwan lakukan saat masuk kolam renang, berenang bolak balik duapuluh kali, kadang tigapuluh atau empatpuluh tergantung kekuatan. Dan setelah menyelesaikan tigapuluh balik Seungkwan dan Jihoon bersandar di dinding kolam, di bagian yang sedalam 1,7 meter.

"Kadang aku masih berdebar." kata Seungkwan.

"Kalau tiba tiba masuk ke air?"

"Iya."

"Itu wajar, tenang saja. Aku juga begitu." kata Jihoon.

"Kalau sekarang, apa Hyung berdebar?" tanya Seungkwan. Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa Seyngkwan mendekat ke arahnya. Mungkin saja karena airnya.

"Tidak. Kau?"

"Rasakan saja."

Jihoon tidak berpikir, dia meletakan tangannya di dada kiri Seungkwan dan merasakannya debarannya.

Maksudnya, tentu saja semua jantung makhluk hidup yang masih hidup berdebar, jadi tentu saja Jihoon merasakan debaran jantung Seungkwan, yang sedikit lebih cepat dari apa yang Jihoon pikirkan.

Jihoon tidak tahu itu normal atau tidak, demi Neptunus, dia bukan dokter.

"Jihoon Hyung."

Seungkwan menggenggam tangan Jihoon di dadanya, dan Jihoon tidak sempat berpikir saat Seungkwan mencium bibirnya.

Seungkwan menggerakan bibirnya diantara bibir Jihoon dan itu membuat Jihoon bergerak, membalas mencium Seungkwan. Jihoon menghisap bibir Seungkwan, dia ingin memasukan lidah ke dalam mulut adik kelasnya. Tapi kenapa dia harus memasukan lidahnya? Kenapa dia harus menciumnya!?

Jihoon mundur, dengan tiba tiba memutus ciuman mereka. Lalu dia naik keluar dari kolam.

"A-aku akan kembali nanti."

Jihoon pergi ke arah kamar bilas.

* * *

"And then?" tanya Hansol antusias, Seungkwan malah kesal.

"Lalu ibunya memanggilku, memanggil kami sih, lalu makan siang lalu aku pulang saja. Dan aku tidak bicara lagi dengannya sampai hari ini."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak memastikan, hm, his feeling?"

"Kau ini banyak tanya, ya! Berhenti membuatku kesal, Hansol!" Seungkwan marah marah, "Aku pikir dia menyukaiku."

"Atas dasar apa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan menepuk jidat, "Aku menyesal cerita padamu, lebih baik aku cerita pada Mingyu Seonbae saja sekalian."

"Sst! Nanti masalahnya dengan Wonwoo Seonbae."

Seungkwan menggeleng, "Aku kan teman mereka, tidak mungkin mereka bertengkar gara gara aku. Aku ini Boo Seungkwan, bukan perusak hubungan orang."

Jihoon duduk di salah satu meja kantin, mendengarkan dua orang berisik itu. Choi Hansol kelihatannya bisa mengubah suasana hati Seungkwan semudah dia berkedip.

"Jihoon, kenapa kau disini?"

Jihoon kaget saat Soonyoung tiba tiba bertanya, tapi dia bukan Jihoon kalau tidak bisa terlihat biasa saja.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja, tapi apa yang kau perhatikan dari tadi?" tanya Soonyoung.

Telunjuk Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandangan Jihoon, menunjuk pada Myungeun dan kawan kawannya, "Apa kau memperhatikan Park Myungeun?"

"Jangan bodoh, Soonyoung." kata Jihoon, "Kenapa selalu Myungeun?'

Soonyoung berpikir lagi, apa yang kira kira Jihoon perhatikan, "Apa-"

"Apapun yang kuperhatikan itu terserah padaku, Kwon Soonyoung."

Tapi Soonyoung tidak mendengarkannya dan bertanya, "Apa kau memperhatikan Boo Seungkwan. Dia yang waktu itu menyanyikan lagu K Will kan? Dia alasanmu masih tetap di padus, kan?"

"Berisik, Kwon Soonyoung."

Jihoon pergi, Soonyoung berusaha menahan tangannya tapi Jihoon dengan mudah melepasnya. Akhirnya Soonyoung tertawa saja.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Diam kau, Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon dari jauh. Membuat beberapa anak kaget karenanya.

* * *

"Saem, apa Jihoon Seonbae datang hari ini?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Entahlah, tapi setahuku ini jadwal kelas tambahannya. Kenapa?"

Seungkwan menghela napas, duduk bersila sementara Hyerin duduk di kursinya.

Ini entah sudah kali keberapa Jihoon tidak muncul di latihan padus, sebenarnya wajar saja karena Jihoon sudah kelas tiga.

Tapi Seungkwan tidak bisa tidak berpikir dia yang menyebabkan Jihoon pergi dari padus.

"Kenapa? Sepi ya kalau tidak ada Jihoon?" tanya Hyerin.

"Tidak, bukan begitu..."

"Santai saja, Seungkwan, aku mengerti hal semacam ini. Kita melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain tapi orang itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah kita, aku paham itu."

"Tapi aku di padus bukan untuk Jihoon Seonbae, Saem."

Hyerin tertawa, "Tapi kau bernyanyi untuknya."

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau harusnya sadar, Seungkwan. Hari ini kau malas malasan karena tidak ada Jihoon, kan?"

"Hyerin Saem! Aku tidak malas malasan."

Hyerin tertawa, "Aku yang menilaimu, Seungkwan, bukan dirimu sendiri."

Seungkwan cemberut, dimana biasanya dia selalu tersenyum.

"Kalau cemberut begitu,kau lucu, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan kesal, kadang kadang Hyerin menyebalkan, cari ribut saja. Sudah begitu bilang Jihoon tidak sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Seungkwan.

"Memangnya Jihoon Seonbae sedang menyukai orang lain?" tanyanya.

Hyerin kaget, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Boo Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan jadi tidak enak, harusnya dia tidak bertanya yang macam macam.

"Ma-maksudku, menyukai anak padus lain, maksudnya, soal suara, ya, menyukai suara anak padus lain. Bu-bukan suka yang aneh aneh, Saem."

"Oh."

Tapi Seungkwan yakin Hyerin akan menandainya sebagai bocah belok atau yang sejenis itu.

(Seungkwan bersyukur dia punya teman super-open-minded seperti Hansol dan senior ambigu seperti Mingyu Seonbae. Entah kenapa dia percaya anak anak di sekolah ini lebih biasa saja menanggapi hal semacam ini dibanding guru gurunya.)

"Dia cuma menyukai suaramu." kata Hyerin, "Sepanjang aku mengenalnya, dia tidak pernah memuji orang, dia malah menjatuhkan temannya sendiri-"

"Pasti itu Soonyoung Seonbae."

Hyerin mengangguk, ingat dulu waktu Soonyoung mau keluar padus karena tidak tahan dengan omongan Jihoon. Tapi toh sekarang keduanya berteman. (Walaupun agak diragukan)

"Tapi dia memujimu, Seungkwan. Dia pasti sangat menyukai suaramu. Itu bagian dari seni, kau bisa menyukai suara siapapun dan Jihoon menyukaimu, jadi kupikir itu tidak aneh atau berpengaruh pada apapun."

Tapi bisa jadi, Jihoon pergi karena dia tidak menyukai Seungkwan, dan Seungkwan telah menghancurkan semua kebaikan senior pendek-menyeramkan itu.

Harusnya Seungkwan menuruti Hansol dan bertanya langsung pada Jihoon.

* * *

Jihoon mencoret kertas ulangannya.

Menulis Junhui, lalu menulis Wonwoo dan Mingyu, lalu menulis Soonyoung, lalu menulis Seokmin.

Dia berpikir, kalau dia menulis Jihoon dan Seungkwan memangnya cocok?

Seungkwan itu terlalu periang, berisik, kelewat ramai untuk jiwa Jihoon yang damai. Jihoon merasa ini menggelikan, tapi entah kenapa dia menulis Jihoon dan Seungkwan di atas tulisan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Kau benar benar menyukainya, ya?" tanya Soonyoung yang bisa bisanya duduk di samping Jihoon.

"Berisik kau." dasar anak setan, Jihoon ingin mengumpat pada Soonyoung sekarang.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau menyukai Seungkwan, aku dan Junhui bisa menerima Wonwoo, kenapa kami tidak bisa menerimamu juga?" kata Soonyoung, di telinga Jihoon itu seperti menceramahi. Padahal maksud Soonyoung baik.

"Aku tidak butuh restu dari kalian, serius." balas Jihoon, "Aku lebih butuh restu dari negara ini dan orang tuaku."

"Jadi orang tuamu tahu, pan-"

Jihoon membekap mulut Soonyoung, anak itu mulai bicara terlalu keras.

"Orang tuaku tidak tahu, tentu saja, kau pikir aku gila?"

"Lalu?" tanya Soonyoung, kembali berbisik, "Kenapa susah sekali, tinggal bilang suka saja dan selesai, orang tuamu tidak perlu tahu, bergurulah pada Mingyu dalam hal tembak menembak."

Jihoon diam. Susah juga mau bicara.

"Entahlah, Soonyoung, memangnya aku dan Seungkwan cocok?"

Soonyoung terdiam, berpikir, Jihoon berpikir Soonyoung menganggap mereka, dia dan Seungkwan, tidak cocok.

"Memangnya- Tunggu, tapi kalau Mingyu dan Wonwoo, mereka memang cocok. Duh, aku tidak punya contoh lain, Jihoon." Soonyoung mulai bicara tidak jelas, "Tapi kecocokan itu datangnya dari hati, bukan dari fisik. Aku juga kadang berpikir aku tidak cocok dengan pacarku."

"Oh." Begitukah? Kecocokan itu datangnya dari hati, "Jadi kalau aku merasa kami cocok maka kami cocok?"

"Ya, menurutku begitu, dibawa santai saja, senyamannya."

* * *

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." kata Jihoon, seperti pamit pada ketiga temannya.

"Iya, sana sana." usir Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tidak bereaksi macam macam, dia tidak tercipta dari spora jadi dia tidak berjamur, tapi Junhui terlihat aneh kali ini.

Dia mengirim pesan sambil bertanya, "Kau mau ke toilet, Jihoon?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Mampir ke kantin bisa?"

"Tidak bisa." jawab Jihoon, disini harusnya Junhui mulai memaksa Jihoon untuk membelikannya cemilan kesukaannya yang dijual di kantin.

Tapi Junhui cuma bilang, "Ok."

Aneh.

Jadi Jihoon pergi ke toilet, mengurus urusannya, dan saat dia sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel, Seungkwan keluar dari salah satu bilik.

Seperti serial killer, dan Jihoon kaget, tentu saja.

Jihoon berbalik, tidak bisa tidak bertanya, "Apa?" pada Seungkwan yang kini berdiri di depan wastafel di sebelah Jihoon.

Dia tidak terlihat seperti serial killer, dia terlihat seperti anak SMA kelas 1 biasa, anak SMA kelas 1 yang sedang tidak yakin. Dia terlihat terlalu malu malu untuk bisa dipanggil Boo Seungkwan si anak Jeju.

"A-aku mau minta maaf."

Soal apa? Jihoon mulai berpikir, apa soal ciuman itu?

"Aku tahu aku keterlaluan, maaf membuat Seonbae tidak nyaman."

Oh, sepertinya ini memang soal ciuman itu.

"Kalau ini soal ciuman, jangan minta maaf."

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau pergi?" tanya Seungkwan, agak tidak sabar.

"Aku," Jihoon tidak mengerti harus bilang apa, "Entah, Seungkwan, aku, entahlah."

Jihoon merasa tidak yakin, tapi sebenarnya dia selalu yakin sejak awal sekali kalau dia menyukai Seungkwan, meskipun hanya untuk suaranya. Jihoon merasa aneh, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti menyukai seseorang diam diam. Mungkin Jihoon merasa aneh karena sekarang dia sedang membahasnya dengan Seungkwan, tapi Jihoon lebih merasa suatu yang agak menggelikan dan menyebalkan. Dia merasa Seungkwan tidak cocok bersamanya.

"Kau cocok dengan Hansol." kata Jihoon.

"Demi Hanllasan! Apa apaan itu!? Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau membalas ciumanku lalu pergi, kan!?"

Jihoon diam, Seungkwan juga jadinya diam. Ini jelas diantara mereka kalau Jihoon merasa dia tidak pantas bersama Seungkwan.

"Kau berisik, lebih dari Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Aku ini pendiam, aku jahat aku tahu, aku ini tiran, kau juga tahu, kan? Aku benci makhluk makhluk berisik macam kalian, makanya aku merasa aneh waktu aku sadar aku menyukaimu. Kau lebih cocok dengan orang yang sama sama ramai atau bisa mengimbangi keberisikanmu seperti Hansol."

Jihoon menghela napas. Seungkwan tidak tahu mau bicara apa.

Pertama, Seungkwan tidak keberatan kalaupun Jihoon akan jadi tiran betulan 24/7 padanya. Kedua, untuk apa Seungkwan menyukai makhluk tidak jelas macam Hansol? Lagipula kalau dia menyukai Hansol kenapa juga dia sekarang ada di hadapan Jihoon? Ketiga, ini adalah perkataan Jihoon yang paling panjang selama dia mengenal seniornya yang ternyata bodoh ini. Terakhir dan yang terpenting,

"Sekarang begini saja, kau menyukaiku, kan?"

Jihoon, si bodoh satu ini, menatap Seungkwan, "Iya, aku menyukaimu."

Itu cukup, menurut Seungkwan itu cukup.

"Setelah ini, jangan kabur kalau kucium."

"Kalau kau menciumku di kamar mandi sekolah saat ini aku mau langsung pulang saja." karena, demi Neptunus, tidak adakah tempat yang lebih privat dan romantis lagi selain kamar mandi sekolah?

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: Entah kenapa Jihoon dan Boo itu terlihat seperti punya kecocokan tersendiri, seperti klik dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Mungkin kecocokan mereka di mataku itu seperti kecocokan Duplo dan Lego, ya pokoknya begitu.

Note(2): Tapi kalau Jihoon itu Lego, aku setuju Mingy yang jadi Duplo-nya, perbedaan ukurannya... lagipula walaupun Duplo itu besar dia tetap mainan anak anak. Mengerti tidak maksudnya?

Note(3): Katanya Babeh, Hoshi, dan Wonwoo diaudisi Pledis untuk jadi vokalis, tapi mereka ternyany memilih jalan lain.

note(4): Aku ingin curhat, semacam curhat yang seperti di bio-ku, tapi dimanapun aku memang tidak pernah punya teman curhat. Padahal aku ingin PM-an dengan seseorang dari pagi sampai pagi. (Seperti lagu Teen Top, achimbuteo achimkkaji.)

Note(5): Mars sekolahku dulu juga lagu yang bikin pengen joget (apa ini?)

Note(6): Kolam renang yang kuceritakan disini adalah kolam renang sepupuku, dalamnya 1,6 dan tentu saja kepalaku masih muncul sedikit kalau aku berdiri di sana. Pamanku sampai tidak percaya kalau aku benar benar berdiri. Dipikirnya aku ini pendek apa?

Note(7): Tadinya fic ini diniatkan untuk jadi semacam 2015 kpop playlist, tapi ternyata tidak semua lagu bisa masuk sesuai tema.

Note(8): Hallasan atau Hanrasan, artinya gunung Hanra, gunung yang ada di Jeju. Aku senang menggunakan segala hal tentang Jeju karena Seungkwan. Rasanya aku ingin buat trip fiksional dari gunung Hanra sampai ke Love Land.

Note(9): Dan karena plot untuk 'Katakan Merah' terlalu dalam, dan agak personal, dan membuatku semacam terguncang, sepertinya aku tidak akan menulisnya, karena, ya, aku dan jiwaku yang lemah dan kacau ini tidak kuat.


End file.
